


Two-Wheeled Birds

by Rubynye



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meditations upon the Robins' motorcycles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two-Wheeled Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash, het and slash flavored gen.

_ **Two-Wheeled Birds (DC Comics, *something*. PG mostly for language)** _

So I've been hanging out with [](http://maelithil.livejournal.com/profile)[**maelithil**](http://maelithil.livejournal.com/), and she and my boyfriend are both motorcycle aficionados. He and I talked about what kind of motorcycles the Robins would ride. And then I showed the results to [](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/profile)[**petronelle**](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/) and [](http://brown-betty.livejournal.com/profile)[**brown_betty**](http://brown-betty.livejournal.com/), who said I needed to post the results. And so, here we are with the motorcycles that the Robins ride. The links go to photos found by [](http://brown-betty.livejournal.com/profile)[**brown_betty**](http://brown-betty.livejournal.com/)

We all know Dick rides Ducati bikes. (One day I'll title a story "Desmodromic" *wink*) My boyfriend suggested a [Ducati 900 Supersport Ducati ](http://motokatalog.tiscali.cz/images/img200/2290_0.jpg) or [996](http://www.bikebros.co.jp/images/wallpaper/ducati/ducati_996biposto_1024.jpg). Jason commented that he looks like a monkey fucking a football. Dick messed up his hair thoroughly for that.

Another possibility might be an Aprilia Mille, which my boyfriend says is a really, really fast sportbike.

_Dick balances on one hand on the seat of his newest motorcycle. "I bet I could ride it like this."_

Bruce swivels around to look at him.

"Okay, okay." Dick folds down onto the seat as easily as he might take a step. "I won't try it. I promise."

As Bruce turns to the console Dick steps up onto the handlebars, then does a handstand on them. The motorcycle wobbles minutely, if at all. From the corner of his eye Bruce watches Dick smile.

Tim rides a [1985 Honda Nighthawk](http://www.totalmotorcycle.com/submittedphotos/1985HondaNighthawk750S-HakanE.jpg). In perfect condition, an unremarkable color but always beautifully clean and free of scuffs or scratches.

_"It's a Honda, Tim."_

"They never should have gone back to chain drives, but that's no reason to write off an entire company."

"It's not even red."

"The seat was easy to swap out for a custom job, since not everyone's as tall as you."

"Yeah, you'd better duck. And I can't believe you ride this. it's so..."

"It survives being dropped quite nicely."

"...boring." A pause. "But I think I know how to liven it up."

"You are not_ modifying my bike, Dick."_

"I won't do anything permanent. Come here. There you go."

The silence of one eyebrow, raised.

"The seat really does put you at the perfect height."

 

For Jason, the operative word is "bling".

He wanted a [ Hyabusa](http://www.mag-knight.com/images/Hyabusa_match_light_silver_using_Avery_A9069-C.jpg) despite Alfred's suggestion, as transcribed by Petra: "Master Jason, I am not sure it wouldn't be *better* if you were buying a Harley-Davidson. At least it would be American, young sir." Bruce just said "No." Repeatedly.

After a great deal of persuasion and some fairly aesthetic pouting, Bruce eventually bought him a [GSXR1100](http://www.mcpoolen.se/images/mc-suzuki-98-gsxr1100-blavit.gif) (pronounced Gixer).

_"I think I'm blinded."_

"I know. Everything's polished! And check out the under-tail kit! This is so fucking cool!"

"The valve caps are... dice."

"Just wait till I ride this to school. The chicks'll be all over me. I'll make 'em get in line to sit on my lap."

"There is no way Bruce will let you ride that to school."

"Aww, Tim, jealous? Just because my bike's got balls?"

"I believe the term is 'crotch rocket'."

"Or do you_ wanna be first to sit in my lap?"_

Of course, he drops it three times a week. On average.

Steph's first bike is a 1995 [Honda Shadow 700](http://i13.ebayimg.com/03/i/05/45/79/40_1.JPG), which she spraypainted rattle-can purple.

_"And it looked like it fell off a freakin' truck. Twice, at least." Knees hooked over the railing they're sitting on, Steph dangles upside-down over the drop. Cass watches her hair blow in the breeze, the shine off her glossy lipstick. "When Tim chased me down he tackled me so I dropped it." Her face is quiet, but she's laughing inside. "He took one look at it and he thought he'd messed it up; when he started apologizing I thought I'd bust a gut. Maybe I _ should've_ let him replace my little rat bike." Steph swings back and forth for a little while, thinking about Tim, sad and smiling at the same time. "Nah. He'd probably have picked something fucking boring, in a boring old color." She looks just a little angry, more than a little defiant. "I like purple. And red. Robin-red." Now she smiles, with her mouth, with her whole body. "Anyway. we'd better get back down there. Coming, BG?"_

"Yeah," Cass replies, but she waits a moment longer to watch Steph flip backwards off the railing, her cape and her hair and her suit and her smile all bright against the darkness between the skyscrapers, joy in every inch of her. Spinning and laughing, Steph fires her grapple, and Cass leaps after her.

When she became Robin (in the LSU, anyway *wink*) Bruce bought her a [BMW R1150 R](http://www.ott.igs.net/~ace/BMW%20R1150%20GS%20Adventure%20-%202003.jpg). Dick advised that it should be Robin-red.

_"Robin to Robin. What's your ETA?"_

"One goddamn-- two, maybe three minutes, OK? I'll be right there." A brief pause. "Fucking transmission, a tractor would shift faster, c'mon, c'mon--"

"You _are_ aware that you're still transmitting?"

"Shut the fuck up and fight, Boy Wonder."

"Just get here, Girl Wonder."

 

Bruce constructs their riding suits out of extra-toughened ballistic nylon.

Dick tends to forget his.  
Jason grumbled that it wasn't leather, and asked for [kneepucks](http://www.inturace.com/prdks.htm). Repeatedly.  
Tim wears his when he's riding for fun.  
Steph wears hers when she thinks of it. She thinks of it more often after acquiring a ragged-edged scar above her left elbow where a patch of Gotham pavement scraped off a tribute of skin.

_ "You should---"_

"Wear my riding suit. I know. I know." A hiss of pain. "You did that extra hard. I know you did that extra hard."

"It was necessary to be certain all the debris was gone."

"It was necessary to punish me, you mean." A laugh. "My suit really does have armor in it, you know."

"The majority of which was in shreds by the end of the night. Before your crash."

Another laugh. "Point taken. But I'm all patched up, thanks to you, and I'm off to bed." A beat. "See you there?"

"There's about an hour of work left on the computers."

Another beat of silence.

"Then, yes."

A grin so bright it's almost audible. "Till then, then." A laugh, and a kiss. "Goodnight."

Next: After I get to know them a bit better, I should do the Batgirls' bikes.


End file.
